The present invention relates to a wiring board and a method of fabricating a tape-like wiring substrate.
As a fabrication method for a wiring board, there is known one wherein a plurality of interconnecting patterns are formed in matrix (plural rows×plural lines) on a single substrate. The wiring board is cut in each line of interconnecting patterns thereby giving plural lines of tape-like wiring substrates.
However, conventional cutting processes cannot provide a tape-like wiring substrate of a constant width which has interconnecting patterns located at predetermined positions, because cutting positions cannot be recognized in the course of the cutting process. If there are various types of tape-like wiring substrates having different widths, the positions of such tape-like wiring substrates vary in conveyance rails, making it impossible to do precise positioning for interconnecting patterns, for example.